Ian Thinks About Amy!
by Rock 'n' Roll This World
Summary: The title says it all! For all AmyIan fans!:D.  A songfic for One-shot contest.


**Hi guys,**

**This is a songfic on Ian thoughts about Amy while he listens to She Will Be Loved BY Maroon5. This is after the hunt is over. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or She Will be loved by Maroon5(I wish I did!).**

**FOR ONE-SHOT CONTEST BY Evanescence.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ian's thought's in BOLD<strong>)

SHE WILL BE LOVED BY Maroon5

Beauty queen of only eighteen

**Amy you are eighteen now and I am too. We should be together.**

She had some trouble with herself

**You've had a lot of troubles with your dumbass boyfriend. I really want**

**to kill him!**

He was always there to help her

**I was always there for you whenever you were sad**

She always belonged to someone else

**But you still couldn't realize my love for you. You were always after **_**his**_** when he didn't even care**

I drove for miles and miles

**Thousands and Thousands of miles from London**

And wound up at your door

**I came to your hometown, Boston**

I've had you so many times but

**I have met you so many times, and spent so much time with you**

somehow I want more

**But I still want more. I want to be with you all my life!**

I don't mind spending everyday

**I always want to be with you**

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

**I want to be by your side to comfort you, even if it would to ruin my expensive Armani clothes in the rain. **

Look for the girl with the broken smile

**I'll always make you smile when you are sad**

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

**Even if you say "no" I will still be by your side**

And she will be loved

**You will always be loved by me**

She will be loved

**Always...**

Tap on my window knock on my door

**Call me whenever you need me, I'll come running**

I want to make you feel beautiful

**I want to make you feel better about yourself and not think that it's always your fault that he fights with you**

I know I tend to get insecure

**I do get insecure sometimes when I'm with you **

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

**It' not always perfect**

It's compromise that moves us along

**I have compromised my home in London and I've come for you out here in Boston**

My heart is full and my door's always open

**I love you so much**

You can come anytime you want

**Come anytime, I just want to see you**

I don't mind spending everyday

**I love you so why would I mind?**

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

**Like I said before I don't care anymore about my Gucci shoes or Armani suit**

Look for the girl with the broken smile

**I will bring back your beautiful smile**

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

**I want you to stay with me and be happy**

And she will be loved

**I will give you the love you never had**

She will be loved

**I will give you the love of your parents and mine too**

I know where you hide

**I know where you go when you are sad**

Alone in your car

**You drive to the park, and sit and cry on the bench alone**

Know all of the things that make you who you are

**I know your sweet innocence that makes you so beautiful**

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

**I know that the 'goodbye' you had said when you told me that you didn't love me, was fake**

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

**That feeling of mine, for you, makes me your savior whenever you fall**

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

**You are beautiful anyways**

I don't mind spending everyday

**I would love to spend time with you everyday**

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

**I'll always be there for you**

Look for the girl with the broken smile

**I promise I'll always keep you smiling**

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

**I want you to stay with me forever, not a while**

And she will be loved

**I will always love you**

She will be loved

**I'll give you all the love you need**

And she will be loved

**I promise I won't lie like last time**

She will be loved

**I LOVE YOU AMY!**

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Please review.<strong>

**Some of you might be finding Ian's character a little OOC but I tried to keep his pride with him. :D**

**But still, he is madly in love with Amy and love changes people.**

**Peace,**

**Rock 'n' Roll This World  
><strong>


End file.
